This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to electronic components formed in a glass-type package.
Conventional discrete devices such as diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc., are typically packaged into ceramic or opaque glass packages. A package is formed by placing the individual components of a discrete device, such as the leads, slug, and semiconductor die, in a glass tube. The components are then heated to over 600.degree. Celsius (C.) so that the glass tube melts and encapsulates the individual components to form the protective package of the discrete device.
One problem with this technique is that there is no commercially available process utilizing drawn glass tubing that allows a semiconductor package to be formed under 590.degree. C. that is also optically transparent. This is a problem because advanced semiconductor devices often include metal interconnect or doped structures that are extremely sensitive to temperature. For example, if a semiconductor die used to form the semiconductor device includes aluminum for junction material or contact metallization, care must be taken not to exceed a package assembly temperatures above 600.degree. C. or else the aluminum may melt and diffuse into the semiconductor die.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method for forming a semiconductor package that is formed at a lower temperature than conventional packages. It would also be advantageous if the package were clear so that the individual components of the semiconductor device could be visually inspected.